


And the Double Date

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eve knows, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Nerdfest, Set Up, Way too much Die Hard, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve plans a movie night that conveniently only ends up involving her, Flynn and an unsuspecting Jassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This evolved from a shouty headcanon-filled conversation between me and Kez06 - she is the Jassandra shipper and I am the Evlynn shipper (as you may have realised from my fics), although we are secondary shippers of each ship. Also, thank god the writers decided that the Library has a movie theatre. I hope you like it :)

 "Cassandra, we are not watching another chick flick." The redhead pouted at the Colonel who had scoffed at her movie choice before she'd even had a chance to voice it. Eve was the only other girl around, she was supposed to have her back. Anyway it was okay for her, she was currently snuggled up against Flynn as he pressed little kisses to her forehead every now and then. Eve had her once upon a time right there. Cass wanted to at least dream about a Mr Charming (the whole prince idea had gotten really weird after she was one).

 

Flynn looked down at the blonde curled up next to him and beamed. Not wanting to watch a chick flick? Coolest girlfriend ever. "Those movies are so vexing!" he declared as he ran his fingers through Eve's hair. "The guy is always this superman-looking guy who is really cool and has all the confidence in the world. Like that's even real!" he scoffed in annoyance. Eve laughed quietly to herself. Man fought mythological beasts and sparred with Excalibur on a daily basis but a smooth Ryan Reynolds falling for Sandra Bullock was beyond the realm of possibility for him.

"Can we please just pick a movie already?" Jake asked. They'd been sat in the Library's theatre for almost half an hour trying to decide on a movie they all liked. So far they'd all turned down Cassie's suggestions of anything with either Hugh Grant or Richard Gere in. Eve had decided they weren't doing enough team/family bonding and had planned a movie night but Jenkins was hiding away somewhere and Ezekiel had been glued to his laptop all afternoon and had ignored all their calls to join them. As if on cue he entered the room and met Jake at the table Cassandra had set up near the door upon which was laid out a variety of movie snacks.

"Ezekiel Jones!" Eve cried out. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry Colonel. I'm very busy. Someone has to take responsibility and keep an eye on the Clippings Book" he lied before grabbing several slices of the double cheese, extra pepperoni they'd ordered and a tub of warm popcorn. "Besides, I've already seen this movie" he added before muttering to himself about not wanting to be a fifth wheel on this weird double date.

"You don't even know what we're watching" Cassie replied, slightly perplexed but not surprised in the least.

"Jones! Wh- you not gonna leave us any?! You're not even watchin' the movie man!" Jacob called out after him in the usual frustrated tone he took on whenever Jones was around. He grabbed a few beers from the table and made his way back over to where they were sitting, awkwardly interrupting Flynn who was currently being fed popcorn by a very besotted looking Eve. Jake was never going to get used to that. Watching your friend put his tongue down your big sister's throat was weird and oh god the image. He was happy for them and everything but since everyone had found out about them they'd kind of stopped hiding their relationship and it was weird. He, Cassie and Jones had even considered taking steps towards an intervention. Although Flynn had stopped being as affectionate whenever Jake was in the room after he'd cornered him and given him the 'I care about Eve very much and I don't ever wanna see her hurt' talk. Jake nudged Flynn and when he finally tore his gaze away from Eve he turned and accepted the beer Jake handed to him.

"Oh. Uh...thanks" Flynn said, eyebrows furrowing slightly as though he was confused about the whole concept of the drink. Eve laughed as she too took a beer from Jake, she'd rarely seen Flynn drink beer and he was still looking at the bottle as though there'd be instructions on the label for him.

"Come on, Eve. I haven't seen one of these movies in so long! And you're a girl!" Cass pleaded. "What happened to 'ovaries before brovaries?!" she added as Eve stared at her slightly horrified.

"Oh god, please do not make that a thing. And first of all, I heard you watching Pretty Woman in here two days ago. Second, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I absolutely have to watch a chick flick. I can like an action movie just as much as the next guy. Emphasis not on guy" Cassandra pouted again and let out a heavy sigh implying she knew her cause was a lost one. "Ooh Stone! Remember what we were talking about the other day? I know exactly what movie we should watch!" Eve added excitedly.

"DIE HARD!" they exclaimed in unison, as a startled Flynn jumped between them.

"Three?" Jake asked.

"It's the best one" Eve responded before they both leaned over and bumped arms.

Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed questioningly as she asked "um what's Die Hard?"

"Cassie, you've never seen Die Hard?" Jake asked.

She shook her head in response. "Well I didn't really see anything when I was growing up. My parents thought movies were too distracting and gave me a false sense of reality. But I started to watch more when I lived alone and that's when I found out what genre I liked, which is why my collection is vast." Jake nodded his head as he considered her words. Girl just wanted a happy ending. "Ooh I do also like Good Will Hunting! You know the whole being capable of much more than you or anyone else thinks" she explained before trailing off. Jake simply nodded again. He got it. He was about to speak when she excitedly added "Ooh and Matt Damon!"

Jake raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You like Matt Damon?"

Cassandra nodded again, this time a smile gracing her face. "There's something about him."

An amused Eve tore herself away from observing Flynn who was nervously sipping the Southern brew as though it may have been laced with strychnine and then scrunching up his face once the liquid reached his taste buds. Maybe he should stick to his fine wines, she thought. "So The Martian" she piped up. "Science and Matt Damon. That must have been movie heaven to you."

"I haven't actually seen it yet. I've read the book though" Cassandra told her.

Jake grabbed the opportunity in the moment of silence that followed to move to finally start the movie. "Come on Cassie" he motioned with his head to the front of the theatre. "Come help me start the movie and I'll tell you a little about the franchise. This movie has math" he added persuasively.

Her eyes lit up at the word. "Really?!" She beamed and moved to follow him.

A grin tugged at Eve's lips as she watched Jake animatedly talk about the movie while Cassandra's wide eyes took it all in before they started the movie and settled down on the comfy seats a couple rows in front of Eve and Flynn. So far so good.

* * *

"Look, the first puzzle's gonna start in a minute" Eve remarked, nudging a very fidgety Flynn. 

His eyes mirrored that of Cassandra's earlier as he excitedly whispered "there are puzzles in this?! You never told me that!" Eve chuckled to herself before cuddling up to him and lacing their fingers together. She never got tired of seeing him excited by the things that fascinated him.

_"As I was going to St-Ives, I met a man with 7 wives, every wife had 7 sacks, every sack had 7 cats, every cat had 7 kittens. Kittens, cats, sacks and wives, how many were going to St-Ives?"_

Both Flynn and Cassandra muttered for a moment before simultaneously exclaiming "ONE!" Cass turned around and beamed at Flynn before they air high fived across the room.

As the same answer was revealed to be the right one on screen Flynn added "still got it", a self-satisfied grin appearing on his face.

"How come you got it so quickly?" Eve frowned, softly annoyed. "Took me like three attempts just to understand the question."

This time Flynn chuckled before pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her head. "Well I think you're brilliant." She beamed at him before turning back to the screen, becoming engrossed in the banter between Bruce Willis and Samuel L. Jackson.

* * *

  _"On the fountain, there should be 2 jugs, do you see them? A 5 gallon and a 3 gallon. Fill one of the jugs with exactly 4 gallons of water and place it on the scale and the timer will stop."_  

The puzzling became more intense as Flynn and Cassandra both attempted to work out the answer to the next riddle. Eve sat trying to remember how it was done and grinned again as she noticed that Jake was staring at Cassandra astonished as she waved her arms about clearly seeing the riddle before her. Fervent muttering from above her brought Eve's attention to the competitive Librarian trying to get the answer before Cassandra. "Three here and then the five. The two and...wait now what do I with that?" he mumbled, one arm wafting about as he imagined the scenario, the other still tangled with Eve's.

"I got it!" Cassandra exclaimed delightedly, relaying the correct answer two minutes before it displayed on the screen.

She high fived an equally excited Jacob as Flynn irritably mumbled "I was just going to say that." 

"Of course" Eve replied.

"I was!" he exclaimed adamantly.

"I know, I believe you."

"But that was sarcasm."

"No it wasn't. Not this time anyway" Eve smirked.

About ten minutes later Flynn smugly piped up "you know, the villain in this is Scar from the Lion King." Eve moved from her place against his chest to look him.

"Really?" she asked. Wow. He could place the voice after not even having heard it that many times in the movie so far?

"What?!" Jake and Cass exclaimed. They turned their heads at the same time and bumped foreheads. "Ow!" They chuckled at their actions before focusing their gaze upon the formally-dressed Librarian behind them.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Oh, you don't? I thought it was obvious" Flynn replied, smug as ever, clearly feeling as though he had regained his spot as the omnipotent one of them all. Despite his tone Eve looked at him absolutely impressed until a gleam caught her eye and she narrowed her eyes to see the light beaming from Flynn's phone. Oh my god. Cheat had IMDB up on his phone! She shook her head and grinned knowingly at Flynn. He really couldn't stand to be anything but the best.

"That's really interesting Librarian. You really do have skills in just about everything" she said.

"Well" he mumbled, unaware of her sarcastic tone "I do have 22 degrees remember."

"That you do. Tell me, what else do you know about this movie? I'd be fascinated to hear what other facts you can tell us, especially because you've never seen it before."

Flynn's eyes widened in panic. "Uh...I uh...well- you know what maybe we should just watch the movie a bit more, I mean this bit looks great...really...yeah" he trailed off as Eve turned back to the screen, satisfied that she'd teased him enough. 

"Scar still terrifies me" Cassandra revealed to Jacob, having turned back around in her seat, eyebrows furrowed, now looking at the screen anxiously.

"Don't worry Cassie, I got you" Jake smiled at her as Eve watched him smoothly stretch his arm across the back of her seat, hand inches away from her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow at the slick movement and grinned one again. These two, she thought.

* * *

 "21st president" Flynn mumbled as the next quest presented itself on the screen. Here he goes thought Eve, practically hearing his mind ticking away, although she couldn't lie, she loved seeing him work. 

"I always forget the answer to this one!" Jake muttered frustratingly.

"Roosevelt?" Cassandra suggested before counting back from 42, hands flying about in front of her again.

Jake shook his head. "No, too late."

"Grant!" Eve exclaimed with a smile, offering another response. 

Flynn looked at her beaming face. "You're just saying that 'cause he was a soldier" Flynn teased.

"So what if I am, soldiers are cool" she replied.

"That they are. Sexy too" he added with a smirk.

"Oh you think so?" Eve asked, mirroring his expression and leaning towards him. Flynn murmured a response before capturing her lips between his.

Before Eve really had a chance to melt into him he pulled away and exclaimed "Harrison!" startling her a little but amusing her nonetheless. 

"No." Jake stated simply, turning back round again. "It's somewhere around there though...Cleveland! That's it!" he beamed! 

"No" Flynn replied shaking his head. "He's 22 and 24. Non-consecutive terms."

"Non-consecutive! Dammit that's why I always get mixed up" Jake declared. "I know this! We know this! Why is it so difficult?!"

"GOT IT!" Flynn shouted, practically jumping out of his seat. "CHESTER A. ARTHUR!"

"That's the one!" Jake sighed as though a weight had been lifted from him.

Flynn too looked relieved, as though he could relax in the knowledge his intellect wasn't becoming redundant among the not-so-new recruits. He looked beside him to meet Eve's sparkling eyes, slipping his hand into hers once more. "You know, Arthur's wife died the year before he won the presidency. He used to have flowers placed in front of her portrait every day at the White House." He held her hand a little tighter as he spoke and she squeezed his in response, not taking her eyes away from him. It was reassurance, a promise that neither of them was going anywhere anytime soon despite the fact that they both knew that what they faced everyday made them likely to break that promise, no matter how much they didn't want to.

"Love you" she whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

They all sat quietly for a while watching the movie as it became more intense, so engrossed in it that no one noticed Ezekiel slip back in and steal a few more slices of pizza. Cassandra had unconsciously gripped onto Jake's arm when the school children had been threatened, wincing when she thought the school might explode. Jake had finally rested his hovering hand on her arm to console her, telling her not to worry. "They're so young" she whispered, experience lacing her tone.  

At one point Flynn scoffed. "That's not what the Federal Reserve looks like" he stated, motioning to the screen. "The gold's not left that open!"

Eve raised her eyebrow, a stern look gracing her face. "How do you know what the Federal Reserve looks like?" she interrogated.

Flynn realised he was now facing _Colonel_ Eve Baird not love-of-his-life Eve Baird and began nervously rubbing his neck as his eyes flooded with panic. "Uh...I uh- well one time um there was an artifact and I had to go...just around there really not really actually there as such..." he rambled as Eve's eyes narrowed, "...and uh I- it was just a glimpse really more than anything." He wafted his hand in the air trying to play down the whole situation, all the while aware of Eve's serious demeanor.

"Hmm" she voiced as she turned away seemingly accepting his stammered response, though her eyes were still clouded with suspicion. She was going to have to hear the truth about that one day.

 

* * *

Jake glanced over at Cassandra. She looked less concerned now, more as though she was really intrigued by the whole storyline. He liked this, he thought, sitting here with her just doing something normal like watching a movie. He liked being there for her when she was scared, liked seeing her laugh at the funny parts. He liked that a lot, she hadn't had much reason to laugh and smile in her life but she deserved to be able to. Somehow he thought the blue in her eyes glowed even more when she smiled, and even if he didn't intend to he'd always mirror her expression. He couldn't help it. Jake crossed his eyebrows when Cassie's eyes widened and she hastily looked down and began fiddling with her hands, uncharacteristically chipping away at her nail varnish. "Cassie? What is it?" he asked curiously? Cassandra merely nodded towards the screen and Jake followed her motion. Oh. Yeah. The awkward sex scene. He'd forgotten about that.

"It just..feels weird. You know, with Colonel Baird and Flynn right here. I feel like my parents are watching."

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mea-" Jake stopped abruptly having turned around to glance at the two behind them and spun back round immediately. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I uh...I don't think the scene in front is the one we should be embarrassed about, especially not in front of them." Cassandra frowned at his cryptic words. "They seem to have their own version going on back there" he stated, wincing.

Cassandra frowned even more then turned around, only to do exactly as Jake had a minute before and spin right back around. "Oh. 'kay. Now I feel like _I'm_ a disapproving parent." They had both spun around to be faced with Flynn and Eve in the middle of a full on make out session like lovesick teenagers, her arms wrapped around his neck, his left hand placed awkwardly on her waist as the other rested on her cheek holding her close to him.

"Guess she's forgiven him for the whole sneaking into a prohibited federal building then" Jake voiced.

Cassandra giggled at his sarcasm, "guess so." They both smiled at one another as they attempted with all their strength to pretend as though the scene behind them wasn't still going on.

* * *

 "So, what'dya think Cassie? Awesome movie right?"

"Yeah" the redheaded nodded. "I enjoyed it way more than I thought I would."

"I thought it was great" Flynn voiced voluntarily, winking at smirking Eve.

"Not that you actually saw the last part" Jake muttered to a giggling Cassandra. 

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Flynn, still not taking his eyes off Eve as he stood to snake an arm around her waist as she stood up to stretch her legs.

"Uh...presidents!" Jake lied. "I said I can't believe it actually took us that long to get that last one about the presidents."

"Oh. I know! What is up with that?! I am so good with that stuff, I don't know what happened. I bet I can name them all in order. No, I definitely can. Librarian" Flynn added as if it was an obvious thing to state.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Wanna try?" Flynn asked. Eve rolled her eyes at him. There was that competitive streak again, although she did catch herself smiling involuntarily at the sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Jake exclaimed, apparently equally excited as he speed-walked to the Annex to grab a piece of paper and a pen, an eager Flynn running out after him. 

"Oh don't mind us" Eve called after them in vain. "We'll just stay here and clear everything away like 50s housewives."

She walked over to the table, joined shortly by Cassandra and they began to gather up pizza boxes and empty bottles before walking out to the kitchen. "I'm really glad we did this" Cassandra stated. "Thanks for setting it up, Eve."

"Oh it was my pleasure" Eve grinned. "Honestly, I really do think we need to do this stuff more because you know, we _are_ a family. Besides, we need more normal alongside all the crazy."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's nice. It's nice just having fun with you all, I mean obviously being a Librarian is fun, it's just a different kind of fun. But it's nice to know I have a place to call home and people to enjoy it with."

Eve took the slight opportunity that seemed to present itself with her words. "Yeah absolutely. So uh...you and Jake seemed to enjoy watching the movie together. Things all good there?"

Cassandra felt warmth creep up her neck at the mention of his name and hoped she wasn't blushing too much. "Uh yeah. Yeah I think so. I mean, I still don't know if he trusts me exactly but...it was nice."

"I think he does, even if he doesn't say it. I mean, you guys worked out all your Peru issues right? Plus, the whole ancient truth monster thing in Oklahoma, he could've voiced it then if he didn't trust you. But he didn't. What exactly did he say there again?"

"Um that he left after Peru because he was afraid of failing and didn't want us to see him like that. Oh and when we all met up again in New York, that day we saw you and Flynn, he asked why we all stopped working together."

"Well there you go. We do dangerous and sometimes scary work, our lives are always in danger. If he didn't trust you he wouldn't work with you, especially not if his life or that of anyone he cares for was at risk."

Cassandra pondered the Colonel's statement for a moment then her face lit up. "He did come to me for help that first day too, even when he didn't have to. And then he smiled at me in that way that he does. You know that way where his eyes are all sparkly and his face gets all cute with the little dimple..." she trailed off seemingly lost in wonderment, not realising she was thinking out loud.

Eve smiled at her ramblings, it really was cute. "Uh...yeah sure." She didn't exactly know that look on Jacob but she was familiar with the effect of sparkly eyes and dimples. Damn that dashing Librarian. She attempted to compose herself, now aware that both she and Cassandra were leaning against the kitchen counter grinning like idiots. "Come on, let's see how they're getting on with their uh...game" she said, mumbling the latter part as she realised Cassandra might not totally agree with the term 'nerdfest'.

They made their way to the Annex having cleared away to be met by an amused Ezekiel. "Wanna see something funny?" he asked them, grinning mischievously. At their questioning looks he spun around to face the other two Librarians currently hunched over a desk mumbling and counting on their fingers. "Oi. Why don't you just Google it?" 

"Shhh!" Flynn voiced, waving his hand about dismissively, not even looking up as Jake took on a frustrated tone for the second time that evening.

"What even- we're Librarians Jones! We don't need the Internet for this!"

Ezekiel just laughed more and headed back to wherever it was he'd been holed up for the evening. The two women leaned against another desk as they watched their boys in amusement. "So" Eve continued hoping to bring the conversation back on point. "Any idea what you're gonna do...about you and Jake?"

Cassandra flushed at the question, not realising how smitten she'd sounded earlier. "Uh what? What do you mean?" 

Eve decided to stop dancing around the subject. "Cassandra I know you like Jake."

"Wh- of course I do. He's part of the team." 

Eve raised her eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "I mean _like him_ like him. It's okay, I won't say anything" she added as Cassandra's cheeks became as red as her hair. 

Oh god, Cassandra thought. Now she definitely knew she was blushing. "Oh...um how'd you know?" she whispered.

"Uh it's obvious" Eve chuckled as Cassandra began twisting her hair nervously. "You both love being in each other's company and you're always staring at each other and grinning."

"Well! Like you can talk" Cassandra retorted defensively. "You and Flynn are always giddy around each other and making out like teenagers!" 

Eve's mouth hung open in mock surprise at Cassie's blunt statement. She mimicked a goldfish for a moment as she tried and failed to come up with a witty response. "Yeah, I can't even deny that" she winced before both she and Cassandra both burst into a fit of giggles. They were interrupted by triumphant cries from across the room. 

"Knew I could do it! We. _We_ could do it" Flynn muttered, hastily correcting himself after a disgruntled look from the art historian. Jake then leaned in for a shoulder bump while Flynn attempted to offer a high five meaning they ended up in a sort of awkward tangled hug. They hurriedly separated and made their way over to the still giggling girls. Flynn stood close to Eve and slipped an arm around her waist grinning as he declared "we did it! In chronological order and everything!" 

"So I heard" she replied before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Knew you could" she added, eyes twinkling as they gazed lovingly into his.

"What were you ladies laughin' at?" Jake asked as Eve and Flynn drew their attention back to the couple standing beside them. 

"Oh nothing" Cassandra whispered looking at the floor as she blushed for what felt the millionth time that night. 

"Actually" Eve corrected. "We were just talking about how you're going to drop Cass home tonight...in that rickety old truck you claim is a vehicle." Cassandra's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows at Eve in a way that voiced 'oh my god what the hell are you doing are you crazy?' 

Meanwhile Jake playfully narrowed his eyes at Eve's teasing before responding. "Hey you watch what you say about Ol' Drew, he may have his faults but he's not all bad. Besides, he's a classic."

"Of course it has a name!" Eve retorted. 

Flynn, apparently still behind in the conversation a few minutes suddenly piped up "hey, we could take Cassandra. She's only a few blocks away from us- OW!"

Eve had elbowed him before she stared pointedly at his scrunched up face. "No. We have to...go do a thing...for Jenkins. Yeah, I uh...I told him about ten minutes ago. I told him that we would help." 

"Really?" Flynn asked, still oblivious as ever. "I didn't hear him come in here, are you sure-"

"Yes Librarian!" she asserted, her voice raising slightly.

"Well it might not take that long and if it will we can go home and work on it first thing" Flynn suggested.

It took everything in Eve not to roll her eyes in front of them all and groan at his unawareness. Most days she practically had to drag him home, now he was deciding to suddenly be oh so willing to leave? "No I think uh...it seemed like it would take a while and really we shouldn't just let these things lie, it's all like a...magical ticking time bomb" she said, chuckling awkwardly. "So! Stone, you take Cassandra home and we will help Jenkins...right now" she added, turning Flynn towards Jenkins' lab before grabbing his hand as they made to leave. She turned her head as they walked away and called back to them. "Night guys. Let me know when you both get home. And Cassandra, tell me how that thing we talked about goes" she instructed with a wink.

"Goodnight!" Flynn called too as Eve continued to prod him out of the room.

Jacob looked at Cassandra who was nervously staring the floor again, but she looked up when he spoke. "So uh, shall we get goin'?" 

She nodded and added "oh but lemme just get my bag." Jake watched her run into the theatre and then back out again in minute or so before walking over to the coat stand near the winding staircase, grabbing both of their coats. She blushed and whispered a thank you when he helped her into hers before placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the Annex.

* * *

 They drove back in near silence as Cassandra was too anxious to say much. She mostly nodded and mmhm'd in the right places as Jake spoke about the evening. They pulled up outside her apartment building and Jacob helped her out, staying by her side as he walked her up to her door. "Well this was great. Baird's right, we should do this more often" he voiced as they made their way up a couple of flights of stairs.

"Yeah. We should" Cassandra agreed, finally speaking.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the movie. S'one of my favourites."

"It was great", she admitted.

"I'd love for you to see some similar ones, or maybe the rest of the franchise. Or, hey maybe we can watch one of your favourites, it's only fair right? Jacob suggested as Cassandra smiled in response.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Maybe without Touchy an' Feel-y this time."

Cassandra couldn't help but giggle as they hovered outside her door. "Yeah maybe. Although...they are cute you have to admit." Jake nodded as she continued. "They just love each other so much, even with all their little arguments and bickering."

"I think that might be half of why they fit so well" Jake stated thoughtfully. 

"Yeah. It's kinda funny given how they felt each towards each other right after they...first met" she whispered the latter part as she turned to open her door. Her smile faded slightly as she remembered how quickly she had lost Jacob's trust after their first few days with the Library.

Jake saw her face change and thought desperately about what to say next. Reading her expression wrong he looked her in the eye as he leaned against the door frame and said softly "hey, it'll happen for you Cassie I promise. There'll be someone who sees how incredible you are." Leaning forward to where she now stood inside her apartment he kissed her on the cheek before nervously shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to leave, giving her a wink as he did. "G'night Cassie" he called out as he made his way down the hall. Cassandra blinked, not moving from her spot as she tried to process what he had just said, trying to push past the butterflies in her stomach and the pounding in her heart. She shook her head in an attempt to dismiss the fuzzy static in her mind before closing the door and pulling her phone from her bag, hurriedly typing out a message. 

* * *

 Back at their apartment Flynn was trying to get Eve to come to bed having left the Annex not long after Jake and Cassandra once Jenkins had mumbled something about being disturbed so late in the evening. Flynn was confused but Eve seemed to be eager to drag him away from there too. "I'll be there in a minute" Eve called from the bathroom as she stopped wiping off her makeup to read the message that had just flashed up on her phone. The wallpaper of her and Flynn back inside the warehouse in Berlin where they'd first met was veiled by what was apparently a very long and detailed message from Cassandra.

_...and then he kissed me on the cheek!!_

Eve couldn't help but smile at the thought of the young woman being that happy (her excitement was depicted by the number of emoji's she'd added to the message). She tapped out an enthusiastic reply.

_He did?! See, I told you! You should definitely plan that date with him, maybe even take up his suggestion of one of your sappy romcoms. It would create a good atmosphere._

The reply was almost instant.

_You think? Will he actually watch it though? Ezekiel fell asleep on me the other day when we were watching Sleepless in Seattle (ironically)._

_Well Ezekiel Jones is definitely not Jacob. Also, that boy naps way too much. I can't believe all this actually worked out! I could give Cupid a run for his money._

_Worked out? Did you plan this whole thing just to set me and Jake up?!?!_

It was now Eve's turn to be heavy with the emoji use. She added multiple smirking faces before replying with _Ovaries before brovaries ;)_

Eve was startled out of her conversation by the feeling of Flynn's arms wrapping around her waist from behind as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Everything okay?" he asked with concern. 

"Yeah, uh Cassandra's just telling me she's home safe." She had decided not to tell Flynn about her plan, he wasn't the most subtle person and had a tendency to blurt things out. 

"Oh good. Does this mean you're coming to bed now? I can't sleep without you there, it doesn't feel right, I can't get warm."

Eve laughed at his statement. " _You_ can't get warm?" she questioned with disbelief. "Flynn, I've stopped using hot water bottles since we started sharing a bed. You're so hot!"

"That I am" he replied smugly. 

"I meant temperature" she asserted, continuing their banter. 

"It's okay, you can tell me I'm irresistible. I have no problem letting you know you're the most incredible, courageous, caring and beautiful wom- hey!" he stopped mid-sentence and spun her around to face him. "You said you _heard_ Cassandra watching Pretty Woman the other day. How could you know it was that just by hearing it?" Eve's eyes enlarged as she tried to cover up the fact that she might have been discovered. "Unless you know it so well that you _can_ tell just by listening. Eve Baird do you secretly love sappy romance movies?" he teased having analysed the situation to his satisfaction.

"Wh- no! No I jus- uh..." Eve trailed off as Flynn's eyes pierced into her own. God, why could she not lie to him?! The grin on Flynn's face grew wider as her panicked expression gave her away. "Ugh! Fine!" she exclaimed finally. "I know it! I've watched it hundreds of times because I love it and it's my favourite, okay?! Pretty Woman is my favourite! There. I said it. Now you can go tell everyone what a huge stereotypical girl I am!" 

Flynn chuckled at her rant and her flustered demeanor before brushing back a piece of hair from her face. "So...does this mean we're gonna have to start watching more girly movies?" he asked softly.

"No" she stated still pouting. "Not  _all_ of them. Just that one in particular."

Flynn tilted his head slightly with curiosity and asked "why is it your favourite?"

At that Eve's expression changed once more, her eyes sparkled as they met his and her lips curled into soft smile. "Because she rescues him right back" she said simply before taking his hand and leading him back to their bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Done! My first double ship fic. Let me know what you think, although as per, anything and everything is appreciated :) If you have Librarians prompts I can be found either here or on Tumblr as TheOneWithAllTheFangirling :)


End file.
